It is Time
by Shirubagure
Summary: The Tragedy of Sablier never happened. Gilbert is now on his last ceremony to becoming the new Glen. After he gains the blood of Jabberwock and Glen he sends Vincent to the abyss. Warning: I guess character death since Vincent is sent to the abyss. :L


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, sadly. **

* * *

Gilbert was nervous and scared as he was dressed and ready for the ceremony of becoming the new Glen. He thought it was preposterous that he was going to now take the place of his master. He also felt very sad and guilty as he realized that he would 'kill' his younger brother.

"Nii-sama? Are you ready for your ceremony?" Speak of the devil, his younger brother was there.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay Vincent! You can go to the ceremonial hall, I'll be there soon." Gilbert said as he hurriedly tied his hair and corrected his ribbon. Gilbert opened the door and saw that Vincent had, indeed, left like he has requested, and so he went off to the ceremonial hall where Glen and all the other members of the Baskervilles should be. He went through the halls and when he reached the two oak doors with golden markings, he felt all his nervousness and fear come back to him. He should've been used to it by now, since he had done this ceremony for the other chains, but this time everyone was going to be there, looking at him, and then he would send his brother to the...abyss where he would die and never be able to come back.

Gilbert feeling sweat on his hands quickly wiped it off on his pants and turned the knob of the door. The room was bright and the one standing in the middle of the room was Glen, ready to start the ceremony with the knife in his hand and the goblet on the table. When Gilbert slowly walked over to his master, Glen had immediately called upon Jabberwock. Slicing a wound on Jabberwock, blood fell and went inside the cup and then Glen cut himself too as his own blood also went inside the cup.

Gilbert slowly took the cup and took a drink out of it, drinking the metallic tasting blood. He felt like gagging and throwing it up, but he forced it down his throat because he knew it was his duty to become the next Glen, so he couldn't do that. He had to drink this whether he liked it or not. When he had finished he set down the stone goblet and turned around towards the other Baskervilles. They all either kneeled or bowed down as he walked forward to his younger brother, Vincent.

Vincent, too, was kneeling down, but unlike the others he was looking up at him with his heterochromia eyes. A smile on his face, showing he knew what was coming. Gilbert stopped moving as they were in an arms distance away and held out his arm above Vincent's head, his fingers spreaded apart. Gilbert hesitated before opening his mouth to cast judgement.

"Vincent Baskerville, with my chains of conviction, I pass judgment on...you." Gil hesitated as he was about to say his brothers sin. It was his eyes, because he had the eyes of misfortune... Sure, the eyes were at fault for causing their lives to be miserable and him, hating his brother sometimes, but it wasn't Vincent's fault. Vincent was born with them, he never asked for the eyes. No matter how much he did despise him, he loved him just as much. Vincent, noticing his older brothers hesitation, smiled.

"You're much too kind, dear brother. Shouldn't we get this over with already?" Vincent said with amusement over his brothers hesitation. He was told he was a threat to the worlds peace, that if he was cast into the abyss the world would be fine. If it made his brother able to live in peace and happiness, then he would be fine with this 'duty'.

Gilbert looked at Vincent's eyes and saw that he was determined to get this over with. The sooner, the better. Gilbert gritted his teeth before saying the words he never thought to be true.

"Your sin is... being born with the eyes of misfortune that will break the peace in the abyss." Gilbert lowered his hand and saw Vincent's face was smiling, like before, but this time a hint of sadness went along with it. Before he could react, chains sprouted from the floor and surrounded Vincent. They wrapped around him as he stood up, like bringing down a wild beast that wouldn't stay put and would drag them down to their death. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from saying to not to take away his brother.

The chains were slowly bringing down Vincent and before he never had a chance to say what he always wanted, Vincent, one again, smiled with his sad heterochromia eyes.

"_I love you, dear brother._" It was said in a whisper but sounded so loud to Gilbert's ears and he couldn't help but watch in shock as the gateway to the abyss disappeared, along with his younger brother. He couldn't believe it...how could he _love _him when he despised him, almost left him...but he didn't in the end. He stayed with Vincent and loved him just as much as he could've despised him. He never had the guts to leave Vincent on the streets, alone, where he would most likely die. During those times Vincent was only able to depend on him, and he, depend on Vincent.

Every Baskerville resident had already left the ceremonial hall except for the former Glen and himself. He stared at the same spot where Vincent used to be at and felt the tears now coming out of his eyes. The first, and the last time he would ever cry, he vowed. Never again would he see those same eyes, see the long blonde hair, the male coming up to him for a question or help, see the smile on his face, and never again would he see his brother ever again even if Gilbert had reincarnated. Glen watched Gilbert silently and Gilbert couldn't help but be grateful for his silence as he mourned. He remembered when Glen told him about how, he too, had to throw his younger sibling into the abyss for being a child of misfortune.

He wondered if his master had also silently mourned for his lost sibling. If he felt guilty for being the one who killed her. Like he did, right now. Gilbert rubbed away his tears and looked at Glen silently nodding, giving him a signal that he was done and ready to go. Glen nodded his head and left the room, Gilbert following behind. Since he was to be the new head of the Baskerville household he would have to do his duties as one, with Glen's guidance. He would atone for killing his brother by fulfilling his duties as Glen and living on for him. He will find the new Glen and teach him the ways of becoming the Head of the Baskervilles.

Gilbert walked into his new office with new determination in his eyes. He may have killed his brother, but he had time to regret, to feel guilt, later. Right now, he had to fulfill his duties, for himself, for _Vincent__._

* * *

**_A/N: Whoo, I think this went fairly nice. :P This is my first time writing the PH characters, and since they are in a different timeline of course they will act different. This idea was something that was in my brain for awhile I just never wrote it until now. xD I love Vincent and Gilbert so much. Anyways, tell me what you think of this, was it good, bad, IC or OOC, and how you felt about it. Do you think that was a good ending? I appreciate you for reading this too! Thank you, and goodbye. _**

**_-Shirubagure_**


End file.
